legostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey's End
This is a story by Reptor17. It's about Tahu and several others trying to take down Makuta Teridax. Story Prologue In the beginning there was a Great Spirit known as Mata Nui. He had a land iside him known as the Matoran Universe; of which he ruled. There he had been a benevolent leader, but he could not keep keep the land safe on it's own, so he had one of the species in his land; the Makuta; who had created the Rahi beasts so the ecosystems could prosper, and he made them the enforcers of the land. He had also created the League of Six Kingdoms; led by Ehlek, Kalmak, Mantax, Takadox, Carapar, and the highest ranked leader, Pridak; who would also enforce the law. The League had turned on Mata Nui and started a war. Makuta Teridax eventually stopped the League and sent them to the pit where all of them were mutated except for Ehlek who's species was used to the Mutagen. Teridax had grown weary of his job and how he had got no rewards for saving lives. He had rebelled against the Makuta leader; Miserix. Any Makuta who had stood in the way of the rebellion were killed. Teridax had asked Krika to kill Miserix personally, but Krika secretly imprisoned him instead. Many years later, Teridax had hired two Dark Hunters in an effort to stop the Toa Metru from stopping his plan of forcing Mata Nui into sleep. He eventually absorbed to two Dark Hunters, revealed the rebellion to the Toa Metru, and put Mata Nui to sleep. He was subsequently defeated by the Toa and imprisoned in a cage of protodermis. The Toa Metru left to head for Mata Nui island, but they had returned later to get the Matoran. They were however encountered by a swarm of Visorak, a Steltian named Sidorak, and a Female Vortixx named Roodaka. Roodaka later caused the death of Sidorak but was subsequently killed by the Toa Metru. It was later revealed that her death had released Teridax, who had revived Roodaka. He was later defeated again, by Takanuva who took the Matoran, Toa Nuva, and Turaga on the Mata Nui Island and helped them get to Metru Nui. Teridax's body was destroyed, so he had gone through fueling the Piraka's Zamorr Spheres, to Taking over a Maxilos robot. During his time as a Maxilos in Mahri Nui; Mata Nui was dying. The Toa known as Matoro sacrificed his life to save him from death. He was later reborn as Toa Ignika and fought in Karda Nui. In Karda Nui Teridax had released his remaining Makuta soldiers. Matoro sacrificed himself one last time to reawaken Mata Nui. teridax originally planned to let his soldiers die there, but they were somehow teleported back to his lair. The three Makuta that actually died there, Icarax, Krika, and Chirox were sent to the Red Star to be reborn. Teridax then took over Mata Nui's body and stored his essence in the Ignika with Matoro and sent it into space. Mata Nui had arrived on Bara Magna, slowly going from village to village to save them from any problems they had. Eventually he went to the final village: Roxtus. There he face and defeated the Skrall and their leader: Tuma. That however was not the end of it. Metus had betrayed him and used energized protodermis to turn himself into a Glatorian and they faced off; Mata Nui eventually killing Metus. Meanwhile; The residents of the Matoran Universe had fought off Teridax during the years that Mata Nui was gone. Tahu and Takanuva had went on a mission to defeat Brotherhood of Makuta general Tridax, and that is where this story begins. Chapter 1:Arrival on Bara Magna Tahu was waiting out by Tridax's fortress for Takanuva to arrive. While he waited he decided to stalk a Turahk. He ignited his Fire Swords and stabbed the Rahkshi; killing it. He knew its death would attract more Rahkshi so he hid in the Darkness. Five Rahkshi came out of the fortress. He killed the leading one, and kicked down another; then impaled the third and threw it at one of the two standing. He blazed threw the last standing Rahkshi. When the two that he knocked down came up, he stabbed one, took it's staff, and ran it threw the other. He attached the staff to his back to use for later. He saw a glimmering light shaped like... "Takanuva!" Tahu shouted "Yes sir?"Takanuva was loyal to Tahu and the other Toa Nuva ever since he became a Toa. The Toa trained him and he saved their lives during the battle of Karda Nui. "This is Tridax's fortress, we're supposed to be here to kill him" "Why Tridax specifically exactly?" "Apparently we got some information about him hiding something here from "Turaga" Ahkmou's conversation with the Rahkshi Nuva" "Well then, lets go" They went inside the fortress to find a that the tower was completely hollow except for an elevator which led to the roof of the tower. They both went in the elevator. "This is a little underwhelming" Tahu remarks "I know, I was expecting a big dungeon full of Rahkshi; maybe even some Exo-Toa" added Takanuva. They had finally arrived at the top of the tower. "Your tower sucks!" yelled Tahu. Takanuva had noticed a door behind Tridax. "Well, maybe I'll redecorate; with your heads" Tridax threatened. Tahu came charging at Tridax while Takanuva fired blasts of light. Tridax kicked Tahu down, but was hit by the blasts of light. He shrugged it off and shot a blast of shadow at Takanuva; nearly knocking him off the tower. He then kept beating on Tahu until he impaled him. Tridax staggered back as Takanuva came charging forth and swung his staff at the Makuta; aiming for the neck. Tridax took his staff and empaled Takaniva with it. Tahu came charging forth in a fit of rage. Takanuva got up and stepped back. "Ever tried a combination Nova blast?" asked Takanuva "No" answered Tahu. "Lets try it" Tahu and Takanuva charged blasts of fire and light. Tridax ran forth to try and stop them, but they had already fired at him incinerating his armor and antidermis. Meanwhile, Gresh Was taking down some Skrall with Kiina, Berix, Tarduk and Ackar "they don't usually act up like this"said Ackar. "Who cares, they're still fun to fight"Said Gresh. Tahu and Takanuva arrived in the Deserts. "we're not in Metru nui anymore"Said Tahu Chapter 2:Mata Nui's Quest Mata Nui was walking through Bara Magna. He had found Tarduk around, Damaged, he's currently waiting for him to come to. Mata Nui was on A Quest to find the Nuva Cube. there were three Nuva Cubes in Existance, one on Aqua Magna, one on Bara Magna, the final is suspected to be on Bota Magna, the second moon of Bara Magna. Tarduk then came to. "Skrall, they're coming, get me away!" screamed Tarduk "Mata Nui?" "Yes tarduk, it's me, I found you lying around in black spike mountain."Said Mata Nui" "Why are you here?" Mata Nui paused"What are you doing here?" "I strayed off from Ackar, Gresh, Kiina, and Berix." "Okay, come Along"Tarduk Followed. mata Nui started to enter a cave. "What's in there"Said Tarduk "I suspect the Nuva Cube"Said Mata Nui. "Nuva Cube?" "A Powerful cube that can boost a beings Elemental powers"Mata walked inside and saw a floating, glowing cube. "this is it" The glow illuminated the whole cave. Mata Nui took the cube "lets go" They arrived back at the camp. it was deserted, the only being there, was Strakk lying on the ground. Strakk opened his eyes "Strakk! What has happened to this place!"Yelled Tarduk "Stand back Tarduk"Said Mata Nui "He probably killed them all!"Yelled Tarduk "He didn't" All three looked to see Malum. "Malum? Why would you defend the one that caused you to be exiled?"Said Tarduk "Because, I'm just trying to defend the truth. The Agori and Clatorian were attacked by Skrall and Bone Hunters."Said Malum"they sent an Agori Messenger to me and to Strakk" "Well, lets patch Strakk up and search for the Glatorian and Agori later"Said Mata Nui Chapter 3:Lewa's project Lewa was with Brutaka and a few others, they were working on, "the third Barraki" Project. they were working on reviving Carapar, before he died he went insane. they would try to figure out what made him go that way. It wasn't going so well "Hello Lewa, I would like you to meet The last Vahki, Reptor"Said Brutaka. He showed him a Red and Grey Vahki accompanied by a Maxilos like Exo-Toa. "A Vahki? I thought all of them were Either destroyed or Deactivated."Said Lewa "Not me"Said Reptor "Hey do you see that?" He pointed outside to a dim light "yah, what about it"Said Lewa "I don't know, looks suspicious" "What do you mean" "Lets just check it out and get it done with"Said Brutaka. The group of four went down there to see a door leading to a desert Tahu had left to scout ahead while Takanuva stayd at the Entrance. Suddenly A burst of rahkshi came through. "What the?" Gresh was attacked by the swarm. He went to see where they came from. He saw Takanuva. He attacked. Takanuva Blocked all his attacks and kicked him down. He held his blade to Gresh's throat. "Who are you" Said Takanuva "Gresh, Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe"Said Gresh "Okay Gresh"Takanuva put away his blade and reached his hand out"You seem like a nice guy Gresh, Truce" Gresh hesitated and shook Takanuva's "Truce" Chapter 4:The Ignika's secret, and the Teridax's Rise Mata Nui was healing Strakk. "I still think he can't be trusted, and neither can Malum"Said Tarduk. Malum Spoke up "Why am I not surprised" Mata Nui's Eyes turned a Light blue and became lifeless with mist emiting from them. "Where am I" Mata Nui said in a calm young voice. "Mata Nui? What are you talking about?"Said Tarduk "Mata Nui, he's the one I died to protect, twice, once to save him from death, once to awaken him"said Mata Nui "What's your name"Said Tarduk "Motoro" Teridax was busy controlling the Universe, but he wanted to be in the front line so he could ensure The Rebellions Demise. He created a Physical body and put some of his Antidermis inside. Four Makuta entered the room. They were Antroz, Gorast, Bitil, and Vamprah. A Shadow Matoran also entered the room, he was Vultraz. "Hello Fellow Makuta, I have called you all here so I could tell how we plan to defeat the Rebellion"Said Teridax. The Makuta and the Shadow Matoran were talking about this. "Now, here's how it will go, there's an opening, it leads to a planet called Bara Magna, there is a force of evil there, the Skrall, we befriend there armies to add to ours. also, at Zakaz, there is a Race called the Skakdi, you may remember them from Spiriah's Accident. In this race, made of almost all of them are part of a group known as the Piraka. We get their help too. This meeting is over" All the Makuta, and the Shadow Matoran, left. Chapter 5:The rise of the band Motoro looked around "Is there anything we can use as my new host"He said "I think I see a dead ice tribe body over there"Said tarduk. Motoro went over there. "Perfect"Motoro said. Motoro ripped out a blue sphere and put it in the body. Mata Nui's eyes reverted to normal and the ice tribe body came to life. "Motoro?"Mata Nui said "Yes Mata Nui"said Motoro "Lets go, Strakk is healed"said Mata Nui "Skrall, Skrall! But they weren't alone, they came with a monster, they called it, Gadunka"Said Strakk "Well, we'll worry later"said Mata Nui Tahu returned to see Takanuva, Gresh, Brutaka, Reptor, Malignus, and Lewa there. "Hello guys, I saw two Toa fighting these black creatures, looked like they needed some help, helped them" Tahu Said "Probably Gresh and Kiina"Said Gresh "thanks for helping them" Carapar broke out of his tube and killed everyone in the lab and he was heading to Teridax, for his assessment. Characters Toa Tahu Takanuva Lewa Matoro Glatorian Gresh Kiina Ackar Strakk Malum Agori Berix Crotesius Matoran Vultraz Makuta Teridax Antroz Gorast Vamprah Bitil Machina Vahki Reptor Exo-Toa Malignus Other Mata Nui Brutaka Carapar Gadunka